Breakup ke baad
by Abhi's Ira
Summary: This is short story on Abhiuskaan containing bit of Dareya and Kavi fun moments too. My first attempt on Abhiuskaan. Bashers plz stay away.
1. Chapter 1

**This is two shot story on Abhiuskaan (Abhijeet and Muskaan) My first attempt to write something on them. The truth was that i wanted to write on some fresh or new couple so here you go. Bashers plz stay away.**

* * *

Abhijeet and Muskaan are in relation for about 6 months. They love each other so much but they do fight so much. They had experienced a lot of fights. Like this one day, Abhijeet was sitting in Muskaan's home and Muskaan was serving him tea. Right at the moment, Abhijeet recieved a message on his phone from his good friend Natasha. Natasha messaged him a silly joke and Abhijeet smiled after reading. Muskaan who was coming from kitchen saw Abhijeet who was smiling seeing his mobile. Muskaan got a doubt in her heart and she snatched Abhijeet's phone from him. Muskaan saw a message from a girl named Natasha.

Abhijeet asked to Muskaan in angry tone: Muskaan, ye kya badtameezi hai? Mera mobile wapas karo.

Muskaan said in her most furious tone with angry face: Abhijeet, ye Natasha kon hai?

Abhijeet said to Muskaan in his most hilarious and angry tone: Muskaan, i said mera mobile wapas karo.

Muskaan shouted in loud voice in same tone as Abhijeet: Abhijeet, mujhe jawaab chahiye ke ye Natasha kon hai? No more questions.

Abhijeet said in a bit calm tone: Meri aik new friend hai. Any problem?

Muskaan said in disgusted tone: aik new friend. Aik to main ye har week tumhaari in new friends se bohat tang a gayi hun. Friend hi hai ya kuch aur...

Abhijeet said to Muskaan in disgusted tone: kaisi batein kar rahi ho Muskaan, aur jaise tumhe apna to pata nahi hai na, jitne male friends tumhaare hain utne to kisi male ke bhi nahi hon ge.

Muskaan said in loud tone while slapping Abhijeet hardly on his right cheek: What nonesense Abhijeet?

Abhijeet put his hand on his right cheek while glaring Muskaan with a furious look: You know what Muskaan, main tum jaisi larki ke saath apna relation aur nahi rakhna chahta. So its better to end this relation here.

Muskaan said while glaring Abhijeet with furious look: tum se rishta rakhna kon chahta hai? Bhaad mein jao. Mein bhi tum se kisi kisam ka relation nahi rakhna chahti.

Abhijeet stormed out from the house while banging the door hardly and Muskaan fell on the sofa

* * *

 **So, I'm ending it here so i can know your views about this couple. Next will be long and maybe the end of the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**hello guys, back with a new chapter.**

 **Thank you Asd, Ayanavadg, and Ardchaaya for your reviews.**

* * *

Abhijeet came his home and sat on his bed while trying to make himself relax. He was looking restless. Like, he did something wrong. But he ignored the thought and slept.

* * *

Muskaan was sitting in the living room after Abhijeet goes from there. She was looking restless. Like, she did something that will destroy everything but she removed the thought from her mind and got ready to sleep.

* * *

After some days, Abhijeet was sitting with his best friend Daya in Abhijeet's house. Daya met Abhijeet after a very long time but Abhijeet was seemed lost in his own thoughts.

Daya jerked Abhijeet and said: Kya ho Gaya bhai sahab? Aj itna sukoon kyun hai hamaare Abhijeet sahab ke ghar mein.

Abhijeet said in lost and sad tone: Daya, I broke my relation with Muskaan.

Daya said in surprised tone: What? Again? Yaar, don't say it ke tune aik baar phir Muskaan se break up kar liya hai.

Abhijeet said in angry tone: yaar mein kese na break up karta, us ne mujhe yahaan gaal par thapar mara. Khuda ki qasam, mera to gaal hi neela peela laal ho Gaya tha.

Daya murmured in low tone: Neela, peela, laal.

Abhijeet said while looking at Daya with suspicious look: kuch kaha tum ne Kya?

Daya said in sad tone: NAHI yaar, main to keh raha tha ke ye to bohat dukh ki baat hai ke tune aik baar phir Muskaan se break up kar liya. Agar tum break up na karte to tumhara record kese banta.

Abhijeet said in irritated tone: Kya yaar Daya? Tum bas mera mazaq hi uraadte rehna. Is baar mein sacchi mein break up kar aya hun. Us din ke baad mene Muskaan ki shakal bhi nahi dekhi.

Daya said in serious tone: Acha tu ne break up kar liya hai aur bara khush hai Kya?

Abhijeet nodded his head in yes.

Daya said in angry tone: jhoot bol rahe ho tum. Tumhaari shakal se pata chal raha hai tum kitne khush ho.

Abhijeet shouted in loud voice: han, nahi hun main khush lekin mujhe wo dard abhi bhi yaad hai jo us ke thappar mere gaal par parhnay ki waja se Hua. Agar tumhe Shreya se kabhi thappar para ho to tumhe samajh aye na ke thappar khaane ka dard Kya hota hai?

Shreya is Daya's girlfriend.

Daya said while trying to imagine that Shreya is slapping him: nahi nahi, Shreya mujhe kyun thappar mare gi.

Abhijeet said in taunting tone: expect to Maine bhi yahi Kiya the ke Muskaan mujhe thappar kyun maregi lekin mar diya na.

Daya said in fake scared tone: yaar, mujhe kyun dara rahe ho?

Abhijeet stayed quiet.

After sometime, again Daya spoke: to tum chahte Kya ho Abhijeet agar tum ne Muskaan ke saath relation nahi nibhaana. Tum to khush bhi nahi ho apne faisale se?

Abhijeet said in worried tone: Daya, koi aisa hal beta jis se mein Muskaan se break up bhi games he ke liye kar lun aur khush bhi reh lun.

Daya said as he got a idea in his mind: Mere paas aik idea hai.

Abhijeet asked Daya impatiently: kese idea Daya? Jaldi bata

Daya said to Abhijeet with a cool look: Mere yaar facebook kab kaam aye ga. Facebook pe aik se aik larki hoti hai. Jaan pehchaan barhaa. Aage to tu jaanta hi hai.

Abhijeet's face got lightened with happiness and he said in happy tone: What a idea Daya? Yaar, tu sacchi mera sab se acha best friend hai.

* * *

Muskaan and her best friend Purvi were seated in the hall of Muskaan's house. Muskaan was serving Purvi tea. Muskaan was looking so weak and there were dark spot on her eyes.

Purvi said in worried tone: Mussi, ye tujhe kya ho gaya hai? Kaisi haalat bana rakhi hai tum ne? Ghar ki maasi lag rahi ho kasam se.

Muskaan said in fake anger: What massi? Mein tumhe massi lagti hun.

Purvi lied in naughty tone: Massi nahi Mussi kaha tha. Meri Mussi to naraaz hi ho gayi.

Muskaan said in complaining tone: hona bhi chahiye. Kitne din baad ayi ho tum mere ghar.

Purvi said in serious tone: Acha, sorry na. Ab bata ye itni buri haalat kis liye banaai hui hai?

Muskaan said in sad tone: Purvi, Abhijeet ne mujh se break up kar liya.

Purvi said in irritated tone: kya? Aik baar phir?

Muskaan said in angry tone: han, dekho na us ki akkar, aik baar phir break up kar liya. Aur us ne mujhe samajh kya rakha hai ke jab chahe break up kar le, jab chahe waapas sula kar le. Lekin tum bhi sun lo Purvi, is baar agar wo sula bhi karne aya na to bhi, to bhi main us se waapas relation nahi rakhun gi. Akar hai na us ki, us din ke baad aik baar bhi phone nahi kiya. Ye bhi nahi poocha ke "Muskaan, theek to ho na tum".

Purvi said in philosopher tone: par pata nahi kyun, abhi bhi mujhe tumhaari aankhon mein Abhijeet ke liye pyaar dikh raha hai.

Muskaan said in irritated tone: tum bari future bataane waali baba ho jo pyaar dikh raha hai?

Purvi said in serious tone: to phir kya karne ka iraada hai?

Muskaan said while giving a wink to Purvi: Facebook pe pyaar.

Purvi said in confused tone: Facebook pe pyaar? Kya karne waali hai tu?

Muskaan said with a smile on her face: tu jo soch rahi hai wohi karne ja rahi hun. Facebook pe pyaar. Aj kal Facebook par aik se aik handsome aur smart guys hote hain. Kuch din chat ki, phir aik blind date with that Facebook partner. Kitna amazing hai na?

Purvi murmured in low tone: tumhe lagta ho ga, mere liye to mere Kevin hi kaafi hain.

Kevin is Purvi's boyfriend.

Muskaan said in irritated tone: haan haan, tum to ho hi Kevin ki deewaani.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **how was it? One more chapter left to go. Please do review.**

 **Do R and R**

 **Will be waiting for your reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**hi guys, sorry for the late update. I'm back with next chapter of this story. Hoping that you will like it. Thank you all who reviewed and all the readers too.**

* * *

Abhijeet was sitting on the computer chair infront of his computer. He switched the computer on. The windows started processing and after processing of few minutes. The computer screen was visible to Abhijeet. Abhijeet opened the Google. Abhijeet started typing .com at his computer. It was the first time, he was going to use Facebook because he is a very unsocial person. He don't likes to interact on social media sites but today he was going to make an account for Facebook because he can find a good girl on Facebook for himself.

Abhijeet thought in his mind: Abhijeet naam kitna outdated ho Gaya hai. Paindu sa naam. Kyun na apna koi modern sa naam rakha jaye jaise Sahil...nahi nahi Sahil nahi...Aditya...Haan...Aditya theek rahe ga..meri personality pe yahi naam suit karta hai. So my name is Aditya Singhania. Great name.

* * *

Muskaan was also opening her laptop. She was also very unsocial. She never made an account on any social websites. She was also new to that. She also thought not to use her real name on Facebook because she thinks her name outdated.

Muskaan started thinking: hm..Muskaan kitna outdated naam hai..koi bhi larka bhaag jaaye ga Muskaan naam dekh kar. Kisi aunty ka naam lagta hai. Mujhe bhi koi modern sa naam chahiye jisse larke mere peeche peeche ayein. Hmm...Amy? Nahi , ye to angrezo ka naam hai. ..Hmm...Alka? Haan.. Alka theek rahe ga. Kitna modern aur sweet naam hai. Muskaan made her account on Facebook as Alka Mehra, single , 25 year old. Muskaan was looking through the accounts of some handsome guys when she got friend request from a guy named Aditya Singhania, single, 27 year old.

Muskaan said in proud tone to herself: wahh...Kya baat hai Muskaan? Abhi tune account banaya nahi aur in larkon ki list shuru. I'm proud of myself. Hehe

Muskaan heard the voice of Purvi from behind who was saying in teasing tone: kis baat pe proud Hain ji ap Muskaan?

Muskaan turned her head to find Purvi and Kevin standing.

Muskaan said while giving a naughty glance to Purvi: hello Purvi. Hello Jija ji

Purvi smiled shyly on "jija ji" and said while smiling: baat taalne ka acha bahaana hai Haan.

Kevin said with a smile: hello Muskaan. Purvi ne bataya ke tum apne liye aik life partner Facebook pe dhoond rahi ho to hum bhi chale aye taake tumhaari thori madat hi kar dein.

Muskaan said in fake angry tone: ye Kya Purvi? Tum aur Jija ji kyun aye? Mujhe akele mein Aditya ji se baat karni hai.

Purvi said in naughty tone: hayee..😍😍 Aditya ji kon Muskaan? Kahin tumhara new boyfriend to Nahi?

Muskaan said while smiling widely: Abhi tak to nahi..bas Tum aur jija ji dua karo na ke baat ban jaaye

Kevin smiled shyly this time.

Muskaan said in naughty tone: hayee😍😍 jija ji. Ap sharma kyun rahe Hain?

Kevin said with a shy smile: wo mujhe bohat acha lagta hai tum jab mujhe jija ji bulaati ho. So sweet of you. Jija ji hi bulaaya karo. Acha lagta hai.

Purvi said with a shy smile: hayee Kevin 😍😍 tum bhi na.

Muskaan said sweetly: acha, ab mujhe disturb mat karo. Mujhe Aditya ji ki friend request accept Karne do.

Purvi said while holding Kevin's hand: ok Mussi, tum baat karo apne Aditya ji se. Main aur Kevin kitchen mein chal kar pakore banaate Hain.

Kevin said in innocent tone to Purvi: jaan, tum jao. Banao pakore. Mujhe le kar kyun ja rahi ho? Mein bata raha hun mene pakore banana mein bilkul help nahi karni.

Purvi said like a strict wife: Kevin, aj to tumhe pakore banana hi hon ge. Waise bhi shaadi ke baad to saare kaam tum ne hi Karne Hain

Kevin said in sad tone: jaannn

Purvi took Kevin in the kitchen.

Muskaan smiled on Kavi's antics

* * *

Abhijeet said in sad tone: yaar, ye Alka friend request accept kyun nahi kar rahi?

Daya said in teasing tone: Abhijeet thora sabar kar le. Har koi Teri tarah faarigh thori na hota hai.

Abhijeet said in sad tone to Shreya who was sitting beside Daya: Bhabhi. Dekho na Daya mujhe daant raha hai

Shreya said while giving angry glance to Daya: Daya, ap mere devar ko daant rahe ho? Daya Abhi maafi maangein mere pyaare se devar se.

Daya gave Shreya and Abhijeet a irritated glance and said sorry to Abhijeet in fake guilty tone: I'm sorry Abhijeet

Abhijeet said to Shreya and Daya while laughing: thank you bhabhi ji aur Daya it's okay. Mene tumhe maaf kar diya hai.

Daya murmured in angry tone: mene tumhe maaf kar diya hai. Huhh. Bara aya

Shreya asked to Daya with a smile: kuch kaha ap ne Daya?

Daya immediately said: nahi Shreya. Mene to kuch NAHI kaha.

Abhijeet laughed while murmuring: joru ka gulaam

Daya who listened Abhijeet's murmuring said to Abhijeet with angry glance: kuch kaha Kya tum ne Abhijeet?

Before Abhijeet could say something, Shreya said to Daya in angry tone: Kya Daya? Ap har waqt mere pyaare se devar pe shak karte rehte ho.

Daya made a cute angry face and kept his mouth closed

After few seconds, Abhijeet innitiated as: Yess. Alka ne meri friend request accept kar li

Daya sat straight trying to control his excitement but all his hopes shattered when he listened Shreya's voice: ye ap Kya seedhe ho kar beth gaye ho? Chalo ham kitchen mein chalta Hain. Devar ji ko Karne do na baat Alka ji se

Daya made a cute angry face and went towards kitchen with Shreya who was holding his hand.

Daya thought in sad cute angry tone: ye Shreya meri girlfriend hai ya wife? Ye to wife se bhi zyaada bura salook karti hai mere saath. Abhijeet ki chamchi

* * *

 **ye story to khatam hi nahi ho rahi...Abhi 2 ya 3 aur chapter lagein ge I think so**

 **Waise do review all persons who are reading. I wanna know ke kon kon hai is couple ka fan. Agar ap sacchi mein is couple ke fan ho to review zaroor Karna. You guys need to show ke ap log bhi kam nahi.**

 **Do R and R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Scene 1**

Daya thought in sad angry tone: ye Shreya meri girlfriend hai ya wife? Ye to wife se bhi zyaada bura salook karti hai mere saath. Abhijeet ki chamchi

Shreya and Daya went inside the kitchen.

Here in the living room. Abhijeet messaged Alka as : hi

He waited for few seconds and got a reply: hey handsome

Abhijeet got a shy feeling in his heart and replied: thank you sweetie

 **Scene 2**

Whereas in the kitchen, Daya was irritated. He wanted to see Abhijeet and Alka's chat and murmured: pata nahi kis ne kaha tha mujhe is junglee billi ko saath lanay ke liye

Shreya said in angry tone and in doubt: tum ne mujhe junglee billi kaha Daya?

Daya said in hesitated tone but in drama queen tone: are kya ho gaya hai tumhe Shreya? Mein, mein tumhe junglee billi bolun ga, ye tum ne soch bhi kaise liye. Are yaar, mein to wo us junglee billi ke baare mein baat kar raha jo mene pichle hi din khareed li aur bohat junglee nikli wo billi

Shreya said in wifey tone: yahi baat hai na Daya? Kuch aur To nahi na.

Daya said in fake sweet tone: are nahi jaan, aisa kuch bhi nahi hai. Jaan, tum kaam karo, mein washroom se ho kar ata hun.

* * *

 **Scene 3**

Muskaan got a message from Aditya as hi and she smiled and replied as while butterflies were dancing in her stomach: hi handsome

She got a reply: thank you sweetie

 **Muskaan: you are always welcome . Waise ap ka naam jaan sakti hun kya?**

 **Aditya: are meri profile pe mera naam likha to hai. Kahin ap ko ye to nahi lag raha ke maine apna naam galat likha hai. Agar ap ki ye soch hai to bilkul galat hai.**

 **Muskaan: are are ap naraaz mat hoiye. Maine aisa nahi socha tha. Im really sorry. waise i am Alka aur mujhe ap se mil kar bohat Khushi hui**

 **Aditya: Are, sorry to mat kahiye. Mein thora sa hyper ho gaya tha but im actually sorry**

 **Muskaan: It's okay Aditya jee**

 **Aditya: Waise, kya mein kuch pooch sakta hun?**

 **Muskaan: Ji poochiye na. Zaroor poochiye Aditya jee.**

 **Aditya: Kya ap single hain Muskaan ji?**

Muskaan read the text carefully. She remembered about Abhijeet, a sad smile appeared on her face but she removed that thought while saying " kya kar rahi hai Muskaan? Abhijeet ke baare mein sochna chod de. Woh tujhe deserve hi nahi karta. Aditya ji, Abhijeet se kayi darje behtar hain. Uff uff ye aditya ji bhi na, kya pooch liya yaar. Ye to main poochne waali thi

Ab pata chale ga Abhijeet ko ke mujhe us se behtar boyfriend mil sakta hai. You will watch Mr Abhijeet "

 **Scene 4**

Abhijeet banged his hand on his laptop while shouting "shittt" in irritated tone.

Daya and Shreya who were working in kitchen heard the noise and came out to see an irritated Abhijeet.

" Kya hua Devar ji, itne pareshaan kyun lag rahe hain?" Shreya asked with sadness and worriedness for Abhijeet

" Bhabhi, mujhe lagta hai maine jaldbaazi kar di. Us se pooch bhi liya ke woh single hai ya nahi. Mujhe lagta hai us ne mind kar liya hai. Poore do minute ho gaye hain, us ka reply nahi aya hai" Abhijeet told Shreya with sadness

" Kyun itna besabra hua rehta hai Abhijeet. A jaaye ga reply" Daya made a angry irritated face

" Daya, ap daant rahe ho mere Devar ko?" Shreya asked while trying to make Daya face her. she asked with a stiff face.

" I'm sorry Shreya" Daya picked up his both ears with a sad smile. Abhijeet laughed looking at Daya. Daya glanced him very hard.

" maafi sirf isi shart pe milegi ke ap ainda mere devar ko bilkul bhi nahi daantenge.." Shreya said and Abhijeet gave a teasing smile to Daya.

" theek hai Shreya" Daya said while glanced hard at Abhijeet.

" hmm, Ap bilkul nahi danto ge mere devar ko. Mere devar ko sirf mein daant sakti hun" Shreya laughed. Teasing grin appeared on Daya's face and Abhijeet's mouth got opened wide

" Kya Shreya bhabhi" Abhijeet laughed and Dareya also joined him in the laughing session but stopped suddenly because of the noise of message recieving. Abhijeet quickly jumped near laptop while murmuring " lagta hai Alka ne reply kar diya hai. Let me check it"

He refreshed his laptop and then opened Alka's message.

 **Alka: Yes, I'm single . Are you?**

"Yes, yes, Alka single hai" Abhijeet shouted in happiness.

" Abhijeet, pagal ho gaya hai kya?" Daya tried to tease Abhijeet but stopped recieving a angry glance from Shreya's side

" Kabhi chain na lene de gi ye Shreya" Daya murmured

" Nahi yaar Daya, bas thoda over excited ho gaya tha. Acha bata zara, kya reply dun use ke wo meri taraf foran attract ho jaaye" Abhijeet asked not knowing what is best to reply

" Abhijeet, us ne simple sa question poocha hai ke tu single hai ya nahi. just say ke tu single hai, thats it" Daya told Abhijeet to do it in the most simpler and logical way

" ap to chup hi rahiye Daya. Hamesha mere Devar ko galat mashvare hi diya karein. Kabhi koi acha mashwara na dein (Daya's face was like " what the hell she is talking about") tum meri suno Abhijeet. Us ko bohat hi khoobsurat sa reply do jese...jese ke..jese ke abhi tak to single hun, ap se milne ke baad shayad na rahun" Shreya tried to make the most romantic answer for Abhijeet to type.

" Aww, thats so romantic Shreya bhabhi, thank you, thank you so much" Abhijeet thanked Shreya in pleasant, thankful tone while praising her skills of being romantic.

" Shreya, tum itni romantic ho mujhe nahi pata tha yaar. Kabhi mere saath to romance nahi kiya tum ne" Daya said as he was unknown to that Shreya can be this romantic

" Wo ap ko bolte hue mujhe sharam ati hai" Shreya shyly smiled

Daya laughed with a shy smile and Abhijeet adored the cute bond of Dareya.

* * *

 **How was it? Tried to make it super funny. Do review for next chapter and also plz tell which part you liked the most in chapter.** **Do R and R** **Abhi's Ira**


End file.
